plazatotalnejporazkifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wielki rozłam !
Chris : Ostatnio w Podróżach Totalnej Porażki nasi uczestnicy sprzedawali bilety.Najczęściej kłamali ,naciągali lub oszukiwali.Czy to nie jest cudowne ? Dowiemy się kto dziś odpadnie,a kto będzie o krok bliżej do miliona ? Dowiemy się oglądając Podróże Totalnej Porażki ! Courtney : Muszę wykopać Bridgette. Heather : Co tam ? Rachel : Rutyna ta znów wariuje. Geoff : Baby. Trent : Lepiej nie zaczynaj z nimi. Lindsay : Idę sobie pomalować paznokcie. Chris : Nie teraz na początku chciałem wam powiedzieć ,że od tej chwili nie ma drużyn.Każdy działa na swoją rękę. Courtney : No i fajnie teraz nic mnie nie nie trzyma przed zdobyciem nietykalności i wyeliminowaniem Bridgette.2 pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Trent : Czuję ,że to się dla nas stary żle skończy. Geoff : Ta teraz jest nas 2 a ich 8 i nic nas tu nie trzyma. Chris ; Jesteśmy właśnie na peronie i każdy z was ma 10$ i ma iść do Chrismarketu. Heather : Chrismarket ? Gwen : A to snob. LeShawna : Facecik ma za duże ego.Nie podoba mi się to. Chris : I za tą dyche ma mi kupić coś niesamowitego.Wybiorę 3 najlepsze prezenty,które dostałem i te osoby,które mi je kupiły dostają nietykalność. Rachel : Najchętniej kupiłabym mu taśmę klęjącą ,aby się zamknął na dobre. Lindsay : Jaki masz rozmiar rajtuz ? Chris : Udam,że tego nie słyszałem. W skepie Courtney : To ja idę na lody i pizze. Gwen : Ale nie będziesz miała na prezent dla Chrisa. Bidgette : I dobrze sama się eliminuje. LeShawna : Co mu kupić ? Za 10$ to nic wspaniałego nie kupię. Lindsay : Jakie słodkie rajtuzy.Ciekawe jaki kolor spodobałby się Chrisowi? Heather :Kupię mu ciasto nie mam lepszego pomysłu. Zoey : Może maszynkę do golenia ? Courtney : Dokładkę proszę. Geoff : Tak przenośne mini radyjko.Na pewno mu się przyda. Trent : Widzę dobry scyzoryk. Rachel : Gaśnica do samochodu ? Jest na przecenie to mu wezmę. Bridgette : Co by chciał Chris.Pójdę na gazety może coś mu znajdę.O co ja widzę,,,,, Gwen : Może kupię mu koszulkę.O co ja widzę...... Courtney : Tą gumę do żucia. kasjerka : 0.50$ zapakować ? Courtney : Właśnie o to mi chodzi. W pociągu Chris : Co ja tu mam : rajtuzy,tort,przenośne radio,scyzoryk,gaśnicę .... o to jest przepięknę.Program tv ze mną na okładce. Bridgette : To ode mnie ! Chris : Wygrywasz nietykalność.Widzę,że nieźle wyszedłem.Następna nagroda trafia do ...Gwen ! Piękna koszulka z moją twarzą ! Gwen : Coś czułam,że tobie się spodoba. Chris ; A ostatnia nietykalność trafia do .... Courtney ! Courtney : Tak ! Rachel : Jak to ? Chris ; Piękna reklamówka z Chrismarketu z moją twarzą. LeShawna : No coś takiego. Chris : Szykujcie się do eliminacji.Tylko pamiętajcie Bridgette,Courtney i Gwen dziś nie wylecą. Bridgette : Jestem bezpieczna ! Courtney : Nawet nie wiesz jak mnie to denerwuje ! Trent : Na kogo głosujemy ? Geoff : Może na jakąś dziewczynę np.Zoey jest słaba i nikt nie będzie za nią tęsknić ? Rachel : Wszystko słyszałam ! Trent : Że co ? Rachel : Wiem o waszym sojuszu. Heather : Kto mówił sojusz ? Rachel : No pięknie wpadliście po uszu.Nic nikomu nie powiemy ,ale musicie za nas zmywać i sprzątać do końca konkursu. Geoff : Niech będzie. Heather ; No mówię wam oni mają sojusz. Courtney :Nie spodziewałam się. Gwen : Na kogo głosują ? Heather ; Na Zoey oni i Rachel.Może my też na nią zagłosujmy ? Gwen : Ok Courtney : Zgoda ELIMINACJA Chris : Oddaliście głody i czas na ceremonie ! Rolka trafia do Bridgette Courtney Gwen LeShawny Heather Lindsay Geoffa Rachel Trenta Chris : Przykro mi Zoey ,ale dostałaś 6 głosów. Zoey : Żegnajcie ! Lindsay : Cześć ! Chris : Kto wygra ? Oglądajcie Podróże Totalnej Porażki ! Kategoria:Podróże Totalnej Porażki